custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Being
The Great Beings are a mysterious species of god-like creators that were most well known for making the Element Lords, the Matoran Universe, and the Great Spirit. Originating from the world of Spherus Magna, after a cataclysmic event known as The Shattering, they disappeared never to be seen again. History It Begins The Great Beings were once a powerful race of men and women that ruled over the planet of Spherus Magna. As an aloof group of entities who would create for the sheer love of creating, the Great Beings made many things to use and govern such as the Agori, Glatorian, and Iron Wolves to name a few. But, to help guide and protect the planet's inhabitance they had made, the Great Beings formed the Element Lords who commanded the various tribes which had emerged under their reign. At some point, the Great Beings discovered the powerful, sapient liquid known as Energized Protodermis which was leaking from the core of Spherus Magna. The discovery of the this substance eventually lead to the eruption of the Core War. The Great Beings initially refused to participate in the war, but were soon forced to send the Iron Wolves out into the battle. After which they tried several more peaceful methods to end the fighting, but were unsuccessful. Unable to stop the war in a peaceful manner, the Great Beings created a new race called the Baterra, mechanical assassins designed to kill every armed combatant in the war. They later tried to shutdown the Baterra, but the fail-safe didn't work and the Baterra continued to fulfill their violent programming. The Great Beings eventually noticed that the spread of the Energized Protodermis was causing massive damage to the infrastructure of the planet. In order to stop said damage, they undertook the creation of an enormous robot, laying out it's foundation. They eventually created the first Av-Matoran and set them to work in total darkness for years as they built the Matoran Universe under guidance of the Great Beings. Other Matoran were soon created based off the Av-Matoran and placed in key locations around the universe. The Great Beings constructed the various island locations within the Matoran Universe, but once they were done, they returned to Metru Nui, and began the foundation of the city itself, which would later be finished by the help of their creations, the first Toa, Helryx, and the Matoran. While they were still constructing the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings created Tren Krom, who maintained the universe temporarily until it was time for Mata Nui to become the permanent guardian. In need of motivation for the workers, the Great Beings created Artakha and Karzahni, and gave them the option of choosing what type of location they were to have. They also created the Mask of Creation, which Artakha and Karzahni later fought over. Artakha ended up choosing a sanctuary, where the best Matoran workers would go, and Karzahni chose a place where broken Matoran were sent to be fixed. To assist Mata Nui in his task of monitoring the universe, the Great Beings created the Bahrag and Bohrok Va to assist their first creations, the Av-Matoran (a select few of whom later evolve into the mechanical Bohrok) in clearing the island that Mata Nui uses as camouflage. To power the Bohrok, the Great Beings created the Krana from the remnants of the Matoran creation process. However, some of the material accidentally spawned the destructive, reptilian Zyglak. The Great Beings shunned the Zyglak, who fled to the darkest recesses of the universe, nursing a grudge toward their creators. After the failure of the Battera, the Great Beings thought about the powers of the Toa. If the Toa become evil somehow upon Mata Nui completing his destiny, the Agori and Glatorian wouldn't be prepared for a full-scale invasion. So the Great Beings created a robot named Marendar, meaning "salvation" in Agori, and programmed it to kill off the Toa if they ever went rouge. Afterwards it was sealed it behind a Protodermis cage inside the Matoran Universe. However, if Mata Nui was to ever be defeated, the Great Beings made preparations to ensure he could continue to do his function. The Great Beings provided Artakha with the necessary materials to create a team of Toa that would awaken Mata Nui and prevent the universe from dying. In order to prevent the universe from descending into chaos and famine, the Great Beings constructed a fail-safe in the form of a mask. This mask was to drain the life from the entire universe were things to get out of hand. It was also intended as a life boost, were the Great Spirit to need it. Using their forges, the Great Beings constructed the mask, which they referred to as the Kanohi Ignika. Due to the mask's immense power and sentience, the Great Beings locked it up until they were ready to bring it to the Matoran Universe. However, one of the Great Beings later uncovered it and grew curious about it's abilities. The Kanohi Ignika, knowing that this being was not destined for it's power, cursed the Great Being with the ability to bring everything around him to life. The Great Being went mad from hearing the voices of the inanimate objects he could bring to life and he was sealed away. Afterwards two other Great Beings later brought the Ignika into the Matoran Universe, traversing across various lands until they reached the Southern Continent. They carved out a staircase that would lead to a chamber that would house the Ignika. They then placed a scroll detailing the steps to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's awakening inside of the Great Temple, to assist the Toa Mata in awakening Mata Nui. The two Great Beings tampered with the makeup of the Blade Burrowers, causing them to dig tunnels in the shape of the symbol of the Three Virtues. Once they had finished constructing the locations and the foundations vital for the survival of the universe, the Great Beings removed Tren Krom from Karda Nui, and permanently sealed him on a desolate island and then vacated the universe, leaving the Matoran to finish the body from the inside. They created Mata Nui's spirit, and when the inhabitants had finished their work, the Great Beings placed Mata Nui's spirit within the body, thus completing their creation. Afterwards, a Great Being called Velika secretly transferred his consciousness into a Matoran body so that he could observe the Matoran Universe out of a curious desire to see what would happen to Mata Nui and his people. The Great Beings tasked Mata Nui with monitoring the universe outside their planet and to care for his inner workings. They created the Red Star to assist him in departing from planets and placed a group of beings in the star. With their creation finished, the Great Beings sent Mata Nui to fulfill his duty. However, the Energized Protodermis that had begun leaking out of the core of Spherus Magna caused the planet to shatter and the Great Beings vanished. The Yesterday's Quest After the reformation of Spherus Magna, Angonce knew the abrupt appearance of so many Toa on Spherus Magna would possibly activate Marendar. He hurried to the vault, but he arrived too late; the living weapon had already smashed its way through the metallic Protodermis cage containing it and was gone. It would carry out its programming and kill any and every Toa on the planet. At the same time the Great Being, Velika, who had posed as an inhabitant of the Matoran Universe killed Karzahni and Tren Krom then exited onto Spherus Magna. At one point, he ran into Kabrua while going through Bota Magna giving the Vorox who lived there information on the Toa and how to shut down their power. He then took the opportunity to take out Axonn, Brutaka, Miserix, Helryx, Vezon, and Artakha all at the same time by setting up explosives around the fortress they were in since they had gathered together on Bota Magna to see the insane Great Being. However, with the reformation of Spherus Magna, the Great Beings are once agian residing on the planet. Alternate Universes The Melding Alternate Universe On an alternate Spherus Magna, the Great Beings discovered that the Energized Protodermis was slowly spreading and damaging the planet, which would eventually cause it to shatter into pieces. As a result, they created the Toa, who they ordered to go underground and retrieve the substance, then repair the damage done. They also created the Makuta to help the Toa, protect the Matoran, and to create new life forms. After Vultraz and Mazeka arrived in the alternate universe, the two were advised to seek out the Great Beings for help on returning to where they came from. They were guided by Teridax to their fortress, where two Great Beings offered Mazeka a return trip back to the Matoran Universe, if he would take an individual from their universe with him. They also decided to experiment on Vultraz wanting to know exactly why he was so full of shadow. Mazeka was forced to accept the offer then after choosing Teridax to go with him he and the Makuta were transported back to the Matoran Universe. Brothers In Arms In an alternate Spherus Magna, the Great Beings discovered that the Energized Protodermis was slowly spreading and damaging the planet, causing it to have the potential to shatter into pieces. As a result, they created the Toa, who they ordered to go underground and retrieve the substance, then repair the damage done. They also created the Makuta to help the Toa protect the Matoran and to create new life forms. After Vultraz and Mazeka arrived in the alternate universe, the two were advised to seek out the Great Beings for help on returning to where they came from. They were guided by Teridax to their fortress, where two Great Beings offered Mazeka a return trip back to the Matoran Universe if he would take an individual from their universe with him. They also decided to experiment on Vultraz, for they wished to know why he was full of shadow. Mazeka was forced to accept, and chose Teridax. They were then transported back to the Matoran Universe. Great Spirit Makuta In another alternate reality, the Great Beings decided to make a large robotic being named Makuta who would later been put to sleep by the evil Mata Nui. Abilities and Traits Not much is known about the Great Beings in terms of their personality, except that they possess an uncontrollable urge to create, from which stems both the multitude and diversity of their creations. While lacking raw physicality most of the time, the Great Beings are known for having a broad range of ethereal powers. Known Great Beings *Angonce *The Didact *Florius *Furiax *Great Toa Nui *Heremus *The Keeper of Gates *Krugor *Makura *Menta Nui *Muaka *Murtaavak *Optimus *Orthodax *Parikon *Prometheus *Solaris *Tabaris *Tornak *Valorus *Vanguard *Vodak *Vradok *Xaldius *The Fallen (Zarioxus Prime) - Deceased *Tiruth - Deceased *Tihua - Deceased *Zariox - Deceased *Cursed Great Being *Anika *Carderoks *Laralek *Kane-Ra *Maserix *Maqui *Toup *Tarakava *Lakia *Harkop *Icxaz *Matukua Nui *Armax *Makutus *Floren-Ca *The Shadow *Siberius *Arius *Erandai *Meistal *Daatock *Rhoveck *Dhorrlon *Khanrus *Feres *Parax *Regax *Telix *Zerus *Severn Known Creations *Artakha *Atrex *Banex *Baterra *Caaldurin *Cerdad *Codrex *Coh'Lhran *Helryx *Ignika *Karzahni *Mata Nui *Matoran *Matoran Universe *Matrux *Olmak *Redveraic *Stone of Legends *Titans *Tren Krom *Vakax *Vakx *Varox *Void *Xia *Xo *Zyglak *Umbra *Qhutonne *Valley of the Maze *Mask of Creation *The Sword of Regeneration *Iron Wolves *Element Lords *Protosteel Guns *Protosteel Armor *The Seven Artifacts of the Ancients *The Chamber of Life *Kanohi Olisi *The first Matoran, Toa, and Turaga *The first Toa Stones *Bahrag, Bohrok Va, and Krana *The original Bohrok *The Great Sundial *Kini-Nui *The Great Telescope *The Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's awakening *The Red Star *Galvu Nui *Bellacor *The Jailer *The Guardian *The Stone of Fate *Byrithium Weapons *Taran-Nui Appearances *''World of Chaos '' *''Running From Death'' *''Reign of the Founders '' *''BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Destiny'' *''BIONICLE: Reality (Voice Only)'' *''BIONICLE: Warzone (Voice Only)'' *''Journey's End (Voice Only)'' Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Great Beings